


do you got plans tonight?

by busted_aesthetic



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Arguments, BTS in America, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Parties, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Song: Lost in Japan (Shawn Mendes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/pseuds/busted_aesthetic
Summary: Jimin inspires Shawn in a way nobody else can.





	do you got plans tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Big thanks to Alexis, find her @claimyourself-lightnordark on Tumblr! She has been my rock while writing this and came up with a lot of the plot points in this short fic. If it weren't for her, this would have never gotten done.  
> I may write more of this ship if people like it enough, let me know.   
> Also, DISCLAIMER, I'm well aware of the English skills BTS has. Let's throw that out the window and say they've mastered it for the sake of this fic (god bless them tbh learning a new language is fucking hard). The timeline is also a little screwy but ignore that.  
> Enjoy! :)  
> ~busted_aesthetic

Award shows were repetitive except for one particular night in America. Park Jimin was in the bathroom offered to honored performers for the Billboard Music Awards. He decided to go alone despite his leader’s protest. Namjoon was just overprotective. 

Jimin looked at his dark, blue hair in the mirror and adjusted a few pieces off his forehead that strayed. His plush cheeks were graced with highlighter and minimal foundation. He tightened a notch on his black belt and adjusted his tucked in white shirt. 

Jimin turned quick, the heel of his boot slipping on the linoleum. He fell into a hard chest and gripped the stranger’s shoulders for support. Jimin twisted and almost fell to the floor but the stranger’s hands caught his waist. Jimin gasped and looked up at the face of the person who caught him.

He saw the soft brown eyes that Jimin had swooned over the first time he saw them. The bone structure was carved from stone and the milky white skin looked sweet. The styled brunette hair made Jimin want to weave his fingers through it despite the fact the two had only exchanged a few words in person and less through direct message.

“Jimin, hey.” The person smiled as he set Jimin upright, hands still on his waist.

Jimin squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them, “Shawn, hello.”

Shawn Mendes was a sheer talent in Jimin’s opinion. His smile was genuine and his voice was smokey yet light. 

“Are you alright?” Shawn asked as his hands dropped to his sides.

“Yeah, sorry.” Jimin rubbed the back of his neck. He felt so shy around him yet he had no idea why. Jimin was not a shy person, he was extroverted. Yet, the looks of this boy alone had his heart pumping and his tongue stuttering.

“Don’t be. How was your flight over here?” Shawn leaned back against the bathroom wall.

“It was good.” Jimin smiled, “Are you singing?”

“Yeah, I am tonight,” Shawn said.

The two were quiet until they both went to talk at the same time.

“How-”

“Are-”

They laughed awkwardly and Shawn looked down at his feet, “Well, I have to use the bathroom and then get ready to go on stage. Are you going to the after party?”

“Yeah.” Jimin rubbed his lips together and then asked, “Do you have a phone?”

Shawn nodded.

“I have to get back to my boys, but we can talk on the phone sometime,” Jimin smirked, he tried to not seem forward. His fingers fidgeted.

Shawn dug his phone out, “Here, I’ll give you my number.”

The two exchanged numbers with shaky hands. Jimin had this suave attitude to him while Shawn nervously stumbled over his number.

Jimin asked, “I’ll see you tonight?”

Shawn said, “Definitely. I’ll find you and the boys.”

Jimin left the bathroom after he waved goodbye at Shawn.

Later that night was when the repetitive streak started to break. BTS showed up at the afterparty hosted at a hotel that Billboard rented out for the artists. All of the boys turned heads the moment they walked into the V.I.P. party room. Music blasted and it was pitch black aside from neon party lights. 

The place stunk of alcohol and sweat. Jimin never felt more at peace.

Yoongi grabbed Namjoon and Taehyung and pulled them towards the bar. Jungkook and Hoseok were stuck in conversation, sat at a table with Jimin. 

Jimin’s phone was on his lap and his eyes had been glued to it since he left the bathroom. 

**Shawn: are you here?**

**Jimin: yess i’m sitting at one of the tables**

**Shawn: I’m not as good as a dancer as you are but I would love it if you saved me a dance**

Jimin bit back his bottom lip, a smile etched on his face.

Hoseok nudged his shoulder, “I know that face.”

Jimin looked at him, “What?”

“That’s your ‘I’m talking to a cute boy’ face. Who is it?” Hoseok set his chin in his hands, eager to hear Jimin talk. 

Jimin noticed the flash of wrath across Jungkook’s face. With the little lighting in the room, he saw the possessive press of his shoulders. 

Jimin ignored it, “Shawn.”

“Mendes?” Hoseok asked before he grabbed Jimin’s arm, “Is he here? Are you two going to date?”

Jimin giggled, “We’re just talking right now.”

“Now,” Jungkook repeated, leaned back in his chair.

Jimin’s smile faded and Jungkook rolled his eyes. Jimin liked Jungkook, more than he should. The maknae had Jimin’s heart in his hand and Jungkook had squashed it too many times. Jungkook had a girlfriend, but Jimin’s heart was set on him. The only person who knew was Yoongi who kept his lips sealed. 

Shawn was a good distraction. 

Jimin watched the door and people funneled in. None of them were Shawn though. Jimin’s shoulders dropped as the night progressed on. Shawn did not answer Jimin’s  _ okay _ that he sent. 

A couple minutes later and Jimin spotted him. He was handsome in a white muscle tank and high blue dress pants. Jimin watched this man walk like a humble beauty. Jimin knew Shawn could not see him at the table. The crowds were too dense and the party was full of people trying to get his attention. 

Shawn made his way to the section where all the tables were. Hoseok saw and got up. 

He stretched his arms, “I’m tired. Jungkook? Tired? Okay, let’s go then.”

Hoseok grabbed Jungkook and Jungkook stood up.

“I’m not tired,” Jungkook grumbled.

Jimin chuckled at Hoseok trying to get Jungkook to leave.

“You are now.” Hoseok shoved Jungkook forward as Shawn made his way to Jimin’s table.

When the two boys left, Shawn approached Jimin. Jimin got up.

“Hey!” Shawn yelled over the music, his dimples deep on his face.

Jimin smiled at him, “Dance?”

“Absolutely!” Shawn stretched his hand out and Jimin took it. Shawn led Jimin from the table and towards the crowded area. A J Balvin song bumped loudly as people swirled their hips, fucking each other over clothing.

Shawn dragged Jimin on the floor and Jimin decided to let go. He was close to Shawn’s front, the crowd pushing them together. The two could not talk, the music too loud. Shawn was not wrong, he was not much of a dancer. Jimin led them in a sensual hip sway. Jimin looked up at Shawn at one point with innocent eyes and a sexual pout to his lips. Shawn’s jaw went tight as Jimin turned around. Shawn’s hands wrapped around to Jimin’s chest. Jimin’s ass was against his hips as they ground on each other. Shawn’s hands dipped down Jimin’s torso and gripped the sides of his waist. 

“Is this okay?” Shawn whispered to him.

“More than okay,” Jimin said breathlessly in Shawn’s ear.

Jimin wrapped his arm up around Shawn’s neck. 

Jimin had no cares in the world. He ground back against Shawn’s half hard cock, one thought on his mind now. Shawn was a handsome man and Jimin was willing. The song got louder and sweat beaded around Jimin’s collarbone and forehead.

Shawn was less carefree. He was careful with his motions, enjoying Jimin’s grinding. His eyes wandered from Jimin to the crowd around them. He buried his nose in the soft spot of Jimin’s neck. He would look up and see people around them. Some familiar faces saw them together but it was so dark they were nothing but silhouettes to them. 

Shawn slipped his right hand up Jimin’s shirt. Jimin’s breath hitched but he did not protest.

Shawn tapped the bare skin. His ring was cool on Jimin’s skin, “Want to get out of here? My home is fifteen minutes away.”

“Your home?” Jimin turned to face him.

Shawn’s hands dipped lower, “If you would like. I want to get to know you. You’re interesting.”

Jimin nodded, “Okay.”

 

**Yoongi: Jimin. Careful.**

**Jimin: why??**

**Yoongi: You’re fresh out of a break up with Kai, you still love Jungkook...I don’t want you to get hurt**

**Jimin: I’ll be fine!!**

**Yoongi: You call me the second he does something you do not want**

**Jimin: Shawn’s a gentleman**

**Yoongi:.....right. I don’t disagree. Just be careful**

Jimin sighed and put his phone in his jacket pocket. 

Shawn’s driver pulled up to the gate and it opened automatically. Jimin looked out the window and saw the strong architecture of Shawn’s house. It looked like it was off the cover of a magazine it was so pretty. Jimin spotted an outdoor pool behind the large house with a large patio. 

The driver parked and Shawn unbuckled to get out of the car. Jimin replied to a quick text from Namjoon about where he was and then his door opened.

Jimin stepped out, “Thank you.”

Shawn shut the door, “Anytime.”

The two walked close together to the front door. Shawn unlocked it, pulling his coat close around him as the wind hit. 

The moment the two went inside, Shawn asked, “You want a drink?”

“You’re young,” Jimin said as he unzipped his jacket. Shawn took it from him and hung it up.

“I have older friends, and I’m legal where I’m from. That counts right?” Shawn winked.

“I like whiskey,” Jimin said, smiling at Shawn’s wink.

Shawn said, “Whiskey it is. You can sit in the living room if you want. I’ll be right in.”

Jimin walked into the living room which was a few steps down from the rest of the first floor of the house. It had a high ceiling and long windows. The black leather couch was rounded. A large television was mounted on a stone wall above a fireplace. A white fur rug laid out on the ground. 

Jimin sat down on the couch and laid back. His legs were sore from their performance that day. “I’m Fine” was one of his favorites but, choreography-wise, it was demanding. 

He laid his head back on the edge of the couch. He heard footsteps and he sat up straight.

Shawn set a drink down in front of Jimin. The honey-colored whiskey filled a quarter of the glass.

Shawn had a beer bottle in his hand.

Jimin took one short sip and he was surprised at how smooth it was. Normally, his whiskey was strong with a bitter aftertaste. This was a sweet apple and brown sugar tasting drink that made him take a longer swig.

Shawn set his bottle on the table, “So, Jimin, you did very well on stage tonight.”

“You did too.” Jimin smiled, “My friend Taehyung is a big fan of yours.”

“Well, I’m a fan of you guys. You’re all so beautiful and talented, it’s not fair.” Shawn laughed.

Jimin laughed with him, “You are too.”

“Thank you.” Shawn’s eyes scanned over the length of Jimin’s body. Jimin took another sip and he noticed Shawn scoot closer to him. Jimin shifted as well, their thighs touching. 

“You know, I think you’re the most beautiful though?” Shawn said, “I always watch you when you perform.”

Jimin set his glass on the coffee table and he turned to look at Shawn. Their noses were touching, lips hovered close.

“I like your voice when you sing.” Jimin whispered, “And your muscles.”

He stretched his hand out and it smoothed over the muscle on Shawn’s bicep. 

Shawn leaned forward and Jimin met him halfway. Their lips pecked in a short kiss. Jimin leaned close again, this time the kiss was wetter. Their tongues got involved as they kissed deeper. The sting of alcohol and the sweet smell of cologne had Jimin intoxicated. 

Shawn pulled Jimin onto his lap, lips still attached. Jimin straddled his lap as Shawn ran his hands up the back of Jimin’s shirt. 

“Have you been with a man?” Jimin pulled out of the kiss to ask. His shirt's collar dipped over his shoulder. His lips were swollen pink and wet.

“A few times.” Shawn pat Jimin’s ass gently, “You are by far the prettiest.”

Jimin turned his nose up and smiled, soaking in the praise.

“You like compliments?” Shawn asked before he kissed his chin. 

“Yes.” Jimin weaved his fingers in the hair on Shawn’s nape.

Shawn stood up, taking Jimin with him. Jimin squealed and latched his arms around Shawn’s neck. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Shawn walked them over to a hallway and pushed Jimin’s back against the wall. The two were a mess of hot tongues and spit. Jimin set his feet on the ground.

Jimin peeled his shirt off.

“Fuck,” Shawn whispered before he licked one of Jimin’s nipples. Jimin arched his back and then Shawn wrapped an arm around his waist. He brought him down to a room. 

The room had a large king sized bed with fluffy blankets. Jimin did not have time to analyze the rest of the room before he laid back on the bed. 

Shawn crossed his arms and took off his shirt by the hem slowly. Jimin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Y-Your body…” Jimin was almost drooling. 

Shawn tossed the shirt aside, his chiseled pecs and his set abs had Jimin hard alone. 

Jimin sat on his knees as Shawn laid on the bed. Jimin straddled his waist and leaned down to connect their lips. The two kissed lazily, enjoying the warmth and company of each other. 

“Fuck?” Jimin whispered against Shawn’s lips.

“Please.” Shawn whispered back, “Ride me?”

“Yeah.” Jimin undid his belt and slid it off. He peeled his pants and briefs off. His cock sprung out as Shawn did the same to his. Shawn rolled onto his stomach and reached into the bedside table drawer.

He pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. 

“You do this often?” Jimin got back on the bed. 

“No,” Shawn said as he lubed up his middle and ring finger. He left his decorative rings on his fingers as Jimin straddled his stomach. 

Without warning, Shawn breached his middle finger into Jimin’s hole.

Jimin pressed his hands down on Shawn’s pecs. He shut his eyes, his mouth dropped open. Small moans escaped as Shawn worked up to two fingers.

“Fuck, Shawn.” Jimin arched his back. 

Shawn’s freehand went to Jimin’s cock and stroked up. Jimin dug his nails into Shawn’s chest. Shawn hissed in pain and shoved his fingers harder into Jimin. 

“Shawn, please…” Jimin begged. 

Shawn pulled his fingers out and let Jimin guide himself down.

“S...So...big,” Jimin smirked and stuttered as he sank down. Shawn tossed his head back against his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling before he shut his eyes. Jimin’s small body wiggled on Shawn’s cock. The full feeling made Jimin feel stretched and so good. He began to rise up and sink again. He repeated the up and down motion until his thighs started to burn. Shawn helped once he recollected his thoughts. He thrust his hips up to meet Jimin’s bounces. 

“Jimin…” Shawn moaned as he held his hands.

Jimin intertwined their fingers as he rode his dick, “Shawn, you’re fucking me so good.”

“You like this?” Shawn rolled his hips up into the perfect spot making Jimin scream.

“Shawn! There!” Jimin almost fell forward but Shawn steadied him. 

Shawn repeatedly fucked up into him, “I’m gonna cum if you keep this up.”

“Are you?” Jimin teased as he leaned down to connect their lips in a slow kiss.

Shawn kept his fast pace while Jimin was wrecked on top of him. 

Shawn whispered against his mouth, “Can you cum yet?”

“I’m a seasoned fuck, baby, I can hold it as long as you need me to.” Jimin moaned. 

Shawn stopped fucking him. 

Jimin whined and wiggled his hips down. Shawn smirked up at him as Jimin struggled to get his pace back. Shawn held his cock inside of Jimin’s hole. He let go of one of Jimin’s hands and stroked his cock. 

Jimin’s high pitched whine electrified something inside Shawn’s stomach.

Jimin came after a few quick tugs all over Shawn’s chest and hand. 

The smaller man’s eyes were half-lidded and he had a smug smirk on his face. Shawn sweat and his breathing was heavy. 

Jimin got off Shawn’s cock, “What do you want to do to me?”

“You got pretty lips, huh?” was all Shawn said as he stroked Jimin’s bottom lip with his thumb. 

“They’re big.” Jimin pursed them out. 

“Let’s see how big they get around my cock.” Shawn pushed Jimin’s hair back off his forehead and pushed him down. Jimin peeled off the condom from Shawn’s cock and latched his mouth on the tip. Jimin sunk his mouth down until his nose hit skin. 

“Damn, Jimin.” Shawn moaned as he bucked up into Jimin’s warm mouth. 

Jimin could suck dick all day. He loved the weight in his mouth, the smooth skin, and then moans from Shawn were an added bonus. 

“I’m close,” Shawn warned.

Jimin’s eyes flickered up to Shawn. Shawn stroked Jimin’s cheek that had the indentation of his cock. Jimin’s fat lips were more swollen from the stretch and his eyes glimmered.

Shawn shot cum out into Jimin’s mouth. The bitter, hot taste filled his mouth. Jimin coughed but ended up swallowing. 

“Are you okay?” Shawn asked as he sat up, cum still on his torso.

Jimin yawned and nodded.

Shawn pulled Jimin up towards him and got under the blankets. Shawn pulled Jimin in by his waist.

“I can stay?” Jimin asked.

“Of course you can stay,” Shawn mumbled and he kissed Jimin’s nose.

Jimin’s eyes shut as Shawn’s hand rubbed circles on his bare back. Jimin slept the best he ever had that night. 

 

The next morning, Jimin woke up to an empty bed. Light trickled through the glass windows and he squinted to adjust to the brightness. Jimin could hear Shawn talking but there was no other voice. He assumed he was on the phone.

Jimin got out of bed and found one of Shawn’s button-ups draped across the couch in his room. He put it on, the hem reached near his knees. He left the top few buttons undone of the navy shirt.

He walked out to the kitchen, his bare feet cold on the wooden floor. He reached the kitchen. Shawn had joggers low on his waist, bare torso, wet hair, and a phone to his ear.

“Yeah, I can make it tonight…” Shawn said, “I might have someone with me….Stop!” He laughed.

Jimin beamed at him as he walked over to him. Shawn looked up from his gaze on the floor. He opened up his free arm and Jimin nestled into his side. Shawn wrapped his arm around Jimin tightly. Jimin set his chin on Shawn’s shoulder as he finished his phone call. 

“I have to let you go. I’ll see you tonight...Yup, bye.” Shawn hung up the phone and set it on the counter. 

“Morning,” Jimin said sleepily.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Shawn kissed the temple of his head.

“Where are you going tonight?” Jimin asked as he moved to stand in front of Shawn.

Shawn set his hands on Jimin’s hips, “A party. Do you want to go with me?”

“I’d have to get more clothes,” Jimin said. He looked down at himself, “I might go shop with Yoongi.”

“Yeah, sure.” Shawn smiled, “I can pick you up at seven.”

“Or,” Jimin huddled closer to him, “you can come with me.” 

Shawn contemplated it. He brushed Jimin’s hair from his forehead, “Alright. When are we leaving?”

“I have to go to the hotel and change. I’ll let Yoongi know so he’s awake.” Jimin pulled away.

“Do you want to shower before we go to your hotel?” Shawn asked.

Jimin looked at Shawn’s wet hair, “You already took one?”

“I showered to get clean,” Shawn smirked and pushed off the counter, “We can shower to get dirty.”

It took Jimin a moment to process and he smirked once he got the joke.

He drew in his bottom lip with perfect teeth and then he said, “Okay.”

Shawn charged forward and snatched Jimin by the waist. Jimin jumped up and wrapped his legs around him as he giggled.

 

Jimin changed into a simple white button up, black pants, and black platform shoes. He layered a leather jacket over it and put long earrings in. He grabbed one of his smaller bags and packed extra clothes, just in case. He brushed his teeth and left his hotel room. Hoseok’s bags were neatly stacked on his side of the room. 

Yoongi and Shawn chatted in the hallway.

Yoongi saw Jimin and said, “Namjoon is coming too.”

“Fun,” Jimin replied. 

Namjoon came out of his room minutes later and the four boys left the hotel. Jimin threw his bag in the back of Shawn’s car.

“You giving us a tour of the city?” Namjoon joked as he slapped Shawn on the back.

“I can give you a little one. I have a feeling if Jimin isn’t shopping within the hour he’ll collapse.” Shawn joked.

“Hey!” Jimin poked his side. 

Shawn got in the driver’s seat and Jimin got in the passenger’s. 

The four boys had fun out on the town. They had gone out to a secluded restaurant that Shawn suggested where there was a small number of people. The mall was a good experience too. Yoongi watched Shawn and Jimin interact at one point. In one store, Jimin went to buy some high-end items. Before he could pull his card out, Shawn pulled his. 

Jimin protested and leaned in close to Shawn’s side.

Shawn rubbed the small of his back and reassured him quietly.

Yoongi smirked, “He likes him? What do you think?”

Namjoon looked up from his phone, “I think Jimin is a touchy person and Shawn is compassionate. They’re probably just close.”

“After spending one night together?” Yoongi scoffed.

“What do you think happened?” Namjoon asked him. 

Yoongi made a circle with his thumb and index finger and slipped a finger from his other hand through the hole.

Namjoon shoved him gently, “Ah, stop.” 

Later that afternoon, Shawn had gotten a call from his manager. He ended up having to leave the boys, so he offered to drive them back to their hotel. 

He kissed Jimin’s cheek goodbye as the latter leaned through the driver’s side window.

“Seven still okay?” Shawn asked after he pecked his cheek.

“Yeah,” Jimin said and he went to lean in for a kiss.

Shawn unintentionally pulled away to pull his keys from the ignition, “I’ll walk you inside.”

“Won’t you be late?”Jimin asked as Shawn got out of the car.

“Yeah, I will.” Shawn grabbed Jimin’s hand and walked inside with him. 

Jimin the whole time was giddy. The elevator ride up was long and silent. Jimin pictured Shawn cornering him against the elevator wall and his cheeks started to burn. Shawn hummed an unfamiliar tune.

The elevator dinged and Jimin walked down towards his room. He heard a door open and thought nothing of it.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Jimin smirked.

“I’ll be by at seven,” Shawn said. Jimin turned to open his door and saw Namjoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, and Taehyung all crowded around Namjoon’s door. They were spying on the two as they said goodbye. Jimin did not mind being the center of attention so he said nothing. Although, he felt the back of his neck heat up when he realized Shawn did not notice them and was not leaving.

Shawn grabbed Jimin by the wrist and turned him around. Jimin’s back was pressed up against his door. 

Shawn leaned down and connected their lips together. Jimin kissed back and placed a hand on Shawn’s cheek.

Seokjin whistled, “Oh yeah! Get your tongue in there!”

Jimin’s eyes shot open and he moved away from Shawn, “Stop it!”  
Namjoon ushered the boys back in the room. Jimin saw the flash of hesitance on Jungkook’s face before he went in the room.

“Looks like everyone’s in there,” Shawn smirked at him and then he kissed him once more, “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” Jimin said to him. 

He watched Shawn walk to the elevator and press the down button. Jimin waved one last time before he went into Namjoon and Jungkook’s room they shared.

The boys were all clearly in a good mood. They were loud and scattered.

Jimin shut the door behind him and everyone stopped talking. 

They erupted with questions.

“How was last night?” Hoseok asked, jumping on Jimin.

Jimin moaned as a joke and Hoseok laughed loud.

“Ooh, Jiminie!” Yoongi teased.

Taehyung asked, “How was the sex?” 

“That’s a pressing question.” Namjoon’s eyes flickered over to Jungkook whose mouth was wired shut.

“Good. Really good.” Jimin sat down on Namjoon’s bed with him. 

“How was his dick?” Taehyung asked as he set his phone down on the desk next to him. 

“I’m not saying.” Jimin giggled.

“That in Jimin’s language means ‘big’,” Seokjin said and everyone burst out laughing except for Jungkook and Namjoon.

“Well, I’m glad your happy.” Hoseok sat down next to Jimin and hugged him tight.

Jimin’s cheek squished against Hoseok’s, “Thanks.”

“Where are you going at seven?” Namjoon asked.

“A party with Shawn.” Jimin swooned. His eyes were glazed over and dreamy.

Jungkook muttered, but it was caught by Jimin, “Finding a new conquest for the night?”

Jimin asked him, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Jungkook was sat on the other chair at the table across from Taehyung. He clicked and unclicked a pen while he spoke.

“It means you’re an easy fuck and Shawn’s just a weekend boy toy,” Jungkook said. He looked out the window. The rest of the room was quiet, stunned.

Jimin stood up from the bed, “You know damn well that isn’t true. If that applies to anyone, it’s you. You’re fucking a girl every other night while you have a ‘girlfriend’ back home.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “You should mind your own business.”

“I am gladly minding my own business.”

“Your business is performing and being friends with all of us, not fucking a pop star that’s going to leave you next week because his management won’t let you be together.” Jungkook snapped.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Jimin asked, “You’re just jealous that I’m getting laid.”

“I could get laid easy.” Jungkook said, “I choose not to because I have a job to do here and I put this band first.”

“I always put this band first!” Jimin snapped, his dialect seeping through.

Yoongi and Taehyung watched the fight go down with wide eyes. Seokjin was on his phone, ignoring it. Namjoon watched the interaction go down, opening his mouth to break it up but then opting out.

Hoseok said, “Boys, calm down.”

Hoseok’s concern went unnoticed.

“You’re always so wrapped up in who is gonna love you or who is going to fuck you.” Jungkook stood up, “You want to know why Kai broke up with you? Because you were clingy.”

“You don’t even know what happened!” Jimin said to him.

“I do. You gained weight and got insecure. Now, you have to have to find confidence in other people rather than yourself.”

Namjoon snapped, “Jungkook, that’s enough!”

Jimin’s bottom lip quivered and his eyes got teary.

“Jimin…” Jungkook sighed as he went to walk towards him.

“That’s hyung to you.” Jimin grabbed his phone off of Namjoon’s bed.

Jimin locked himself in his room and none of the boys came after him. He got one text from Hoseok asking him if he wanted company and Jimin said he wanted to be left alone. 

After two hours of burying himself in the covers of his hotel bed, Jimin texted Shawn.

**Jimin: can you come get me early? I got into a fight with jk**

**Shawn: a fight? Are you okay???**

**Jimin: I’m fine.**

**Shawn: omw. Where are the boys?**

**Jimin: in the room, I told them I wanted to be left alone**

**Shawn:...do you still want to go tonight?**

**Jimin: yes! I’ll just get ready at your house if that’s alright**

**Shawn: see you soon babe**

If Jimin squealed a little too loud at the pet name, that was not his fault.

Jimin already had a bag packed with extra clothes that he left in Shawn’s car. He had a good party outfit picked out and his makeup was in there. All he had to grab was his shoes and a jacket. 

A half hour passed and Jimin left the room to say bye to the boys. Shawn had come up the elevator at the same time Jimin stepped out of his room.

“Perfect timing,” Shawn smirked.

Jimin laughed, “I’m going to say bye.”

Shawn leaned against the wall and got on his phone. He watched Jimin walk down the hall towards one of the rooms. He watched his hips sway until he disappeared.

Shawn heard talking coming from the other end of the hallway.

Curiously, he looked over his shoulder and saw Seokjin and Jungkook. 

Shawn eased out a deep breath and then smiled, “Hey, guys. How’s your stay in America?”

“Good! It’s nice before we head to Japan for work.” Seokjin said.

“Japan? That’s nice.” Shawn said.

Shawn noticed the way Jungkook eyed him as he talked to them. He was not angry, but Shawn recognized a hurt in his eyes that was distant.

Jimin came out of the room and Shawn reached over to the elevator door and hit the down button. 

“I’ll see you guys before you go hopefully,” Shawn said.

“Yeah, see ya!” Seokjin left.

“Bye,” Jungkook said quietly as Jimin walked passed them like strangers.

The car ride over, Jimin had his arm on the console. Shawn intertwined their fingers and drove with his free hand. 

“Thank you,” Jimin said.

“Of course.” Shawn said, “You could call me overseas and I’d fly to you, Jimin.” 

“Would you?” Jimin leaned against his arm, “We just met.”

Shawn squeezed his hand, “I know it sounds odd but, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

 

That night, Jimin leaned against the pearl counter. He swept across a medium brown in his crease and he could feel eyes on him. He switched brushes and used a shimmer shade on his lid and then noticed Shawn in the mirror. He was sat behind Jimin on the lip of the circular bathtub. He watched Jimin with intense focus as the latter started to dust highlighter on his cheekbones.

“Yes?” Jimin asked Shawn.

Shawn smirked, “Sorry, I like watching you do your makeup it’s soothing.”

“Really?” Jimin asked before he started to put a clear gloss on his bottom lip that tasted like a ripe peach.

The gold walls and ceramic floor made Jimin feel expensive but how Shawn stared at him made him feel priceless. 

Shawn got up from the tub and then set his hands on Jimin’s waist, “You look great.”

Jimin’s outfit was all black; the blazer, the pants, and the button-up. He had an iridescent rhinestone choker that wrapped tight around his neck. He had silver earrings in that glistened against chandelier light. 

“I was going to contour my face but I do not want to put um…” Jimin wiggled his head side to side, “work into something that will be taken off later.”

“Why?” Shawn asked.

“Cum makes good remover.” Jimin turned in Shawn’s grasp.

Shawn’s eyes widened for a brief second and then he let out a breathy laugh. Jimin smiled up at him. The two shared a sweet, quick kiss.

“The driver should be here soon. Let’s go, baby.” Shawn grabbed Jimin’s hand and led him out of the bathroom. 

Jimin’s mind shot back.

_ “Let’s go,” Jungkook said. Taehyung stood next to him while Jimin lagged behind. Jungkook stopped and repeated himself, “Let’s go, baby.” _

_ “Oh.” Taehyung’s eyes widened in surprise at the nickname. _

_ Jimin blushed furiously. _

 

The party was wall to wall on the inside. Jimin had never seen anything like it. He had been to parties that were more lowkey, but the boys had never been to a fun party. He could smell the sweat coming off the bodies and the fruity drinks people were carrying. Footsteps were loud underneath heels and the music overpowered Jimin’s senses. The entire house was dark save for party lights that flickered and the glow from the kitchen where drinks were being concocted. 

Shawn had Jimin’s hand in his own and it felt intimate. Jimin could not pull himself away, the grip grounding him to reality that he really was at Taylor Swift’s home at a rager. 

Jimin’s exhale was shakey.

Shawn moved them away from the front door, “Are you alright?”

“Nervous,” Jimin said to him. 

Shawn squeezed his hand, “I’ll be with you until you want to leave.”

Jimin let go of Shawn’s hand, “Thank you.”

The taller put a hand on the small of Jimin’s back and led him to the kitchen, “You drink at parties right?”

Jimin laughed.

Hours later, Jimin was too many shots deep. Shawn was slightly more sober than Jimin who went hard the moment the first drop of alcohol touched his tongue. Jimin had met big names that he knew would not remember him in the morning. He held a decent conversation with Taylor but opted out when the conversation kept getting reverted back to herself. Shawn pulled him away and dragged him towards the stairs. 

“Where are we going?” Jimin giggled.

“I want you to meet someone!” Shawn smiled back at him as they reached the top of the stairs. 

Shawn poked his head into a room at the end of the hall. It was blurry but Jimin could make out a bed and a few faces. 

A familiar face stood up when Shawn walked in with Jimin.

“I know you!” Jimin smiled wide.

The singer Khalid was not a stranger to Jimin. He had posted on Twitter about his solo song a while back and Jimin never got over it.

Khalid said nothing but he hugged Jimin, “This is my bias, Shawn, how the hell did you two meet?”

“Long story.” Shawn smiled at the two.

“We were just about to smoke, want to?” Khalid asked Jimin. 

Jimin backed up into Shawn who set his hands on Jimin’s shoulders. The smaller stuttered.

“S-Smoke?”

“A little weed won’t hurt. It actually helps you think.” Khalid tapped his temple.

Jimin knew it could not be too bad. Both Tae and Yoongi smoked it on the occasion, he had nothing to lose. 

Shawn said, “Not a lot though, you’ve drank a lot.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and next thing he knew, he was being taught how to use a pipe. Jimin held it to his mouth and Khalid lit it for him the first time. Jimin coughed hard but a few hits later and he was light. His mind floated. 

Smoke trailed from his lips and Shawn sat next to him, “Do it again, I want to show you something.”

Jimin smiled lazily, “Oh yeah?”

The second hit Jimin took off of it, he went to exhale the smoke from his mouth but his lips were caught.

Shawn sucked the smoke from Jimin’s mouth and it turned into a mess of tongues and hot strokes on skin. 

Khalid cleared his throat, “People in the room, boys.”

“Good,” Jimin said before he let out one more harsh cough. 

His mind was fuzzy between being high and the alcohol in his system. Shawn had gotten up and said something to Jimin but it fell unheard on Jimin’s ears. Jimin followed him out of the room still.

Jimin caught up with Shawn who then held Jimin’s hand down the stairs.

“I’m having fun.” Jimin giggled and it was the most adorable thing Shawn had ever heard.

“I’m glad.” Shawn kissed his cheek. 

Jimin tripped on a step and Shawn helped him stand up.

“Thank you.” Jimin leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. Jimin pressed his palms on Shawn’s chest and the two made out in the middle of the stairs.

Shawn had a low laugh escape his mouth, “Why don’t we get out of the way?”

He nodded towards the people coming up the stairs.

“Water.” was all Jimin said, every word of English leaving his vocabulary.

Shawn and Jimin walked down the stairs.

Jimin rounded the corner to go to the kitchen, water being prominent in his mind. Namjoon used to scold him and Hoseok when they got trashed at parties and he forced them to drink water. 

Jimin slammed into a hard body.

“Sor-” Jimin’s voice caught dead in his throat.

His eyes trailed up from the brown chelsea boot to dark jeans and a white-button up that was satin material. Swallow tattoos poked out of the chest along with an arrangement of necklaces. The face that Jimin had seen plastered across magazines, online articles, and televisions was in front of him and he had no idea how to react.

“Harry, hey, how are you?” Shawn asked. He put a hand on the back of Jimin’s neck.

“I’m okay. Are you?” the deep drawl made Jimin’s eyes widen.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Jimin apologized.

“Don’t be! I’m quite clumsy.” Harry smiled and Jimin now understood why he was so loved by fans everywhere.

Harry clapped Shawn’s shoulder, “I’ll be in the living room. Come chat with me about your boy. He seems nice.” 

Jimin tuned out at that point. The thought of him openly being ‘Shawn’s boy’ made his insides melt. Jimin had gone into the kitchen and Shawn got water for him. 

The living room was calmer than the rest of the houses. People lounged around with large cups and bigger conversations. 

Shawn grabbed Jimin’s hand and sat on a couch with him.

Khalid and Harry were in an in-depth conversation and they stopped once Shawn and Jimin sat down. Jimin thought he was hallucinating and this was some fever dream. 

“Too much to drink tonight?” Khalid asked Shawn, “Aren’t you underage?”

Shawn stuck his tongue out, “So are you!”

Jimin laughed and leaned back against the couch. 

Someone called out Shawn’s name and he turned around to yell back. The conversation was muffled to Jimin’s hearing until Shawn mumbled a quick, “I’ll be right back.”

The moment Shawn got up Jimin was instantly insecure. These two well-known artists stared back at him. Jimin mentally slapped himself; he was a well-known artist too. He could hold a conversation.

Khalid started off with, “Harry, this is Jimin. He’s in that big boyband BTS that’s outselling you.”

Harry chuckled, “Oh yeah, I saw you on James’s show. You’re quite talented.”

“Thank you.” Jimin said, “You are too.”

Khalid asked Jimin, abruptly changing the conversation, “So, are you and Shawn  _ together _ ?”

Jimin shrugged, “We just met it’s hard to say. There’s stuff going on right now too and it’s complicated.”

He tapped his ring against the plastic side of the cup.

Harry sipped on his beer he had left on the coffee table while Khalid asked, “What’s up?”

Jimin looked around and saw Shawn talking to Taylor and Camila about something. He looked back at the two boys on the couch across from him.

“Well, I like someone but things are toxic right now. I don’t think it would end well.” Jimin frowned.

“No? That’s too bad. Who is it?” Khalid asked.

The genuine interest made Jimin blurt out, “Jungkook.”

Harry went to take another sip, “Friend back home?”

“Another member of BTS,” Jimin said.

Harry sputtered out his drink.

Khalid said, “I’m sure it will work out! You guys seem close.”

Jimin said, “Shawn seems like a good man. I don’t want to lose that either.”

Harry set his bottle down, “Can I give you some solid advice?”

Jimin nodded.

Harry explained and Jimin held onto every word like he was a prophetic god, “Relationships like that get messy very quick. I think if you like Shawn you should stay with him and see how it goes. Band relationships are hard. You should never mix work and your love life.”

Khalid snorted, “A bit rich coming from you isn’t it?”

“Shush,” Harry said as he drank from his beer again. 

Shawn sat back on the couch as Jimin and Khalid laughed. Jimin looked at the band on Harry’s ring finger. Jimin had only seen intricate details on wedding bands. 

Jimin made eye contact with Harry and Harry winked at him, “Sometimes it works out in the end.”

“What is it?” Shawn asked.

Harry cleared his throat, “Bandmate arguments. Fun stuff.”

Shawn rubbed Jimin’s back, “Yeah. It must be fun having a group of guys to hang around though?”

“Oh, it is, until one of you goes off the deep end.” Harry chuckled.

Khalid laughed, “Shit, Harry, it’s too late for this.”

 

Later that night, Shawn had sobered up a bit more than Jimin. Shawn’s floors felt slanted to Jimin and he stumbled as he walked.

“ _ Shawn _ …” Jimin sang as he took off his coat.

“Hm?” Shawn answered as he started to walk towards the living room. 

“We should take a bath,” Jimin suggested. He stripped off his blazer and then started to unbutton his shirt.

“A bath?” Shawn laughed, “Jimin, it’s a little late for a bath.”

“Nooo,” Jimin smirked, “we should take a sexy bath.”

Shawn watched as Jimin tossed his shirt aside, “What would make it a sexy bath?”

“You in it.” Jimin walked up to Shawn and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned up on his toes and pecked his lips.

“You’re a little drunk.” Shawn said, “I don’t want to have sex with you if you’re not coherent.”

“I’m coherent. We had sex last night and it was so good.” Jimin said as he latched his lips on Shawn’s. The two made out slow. Jimin put a finger on Shawn’s throat, “You’re just not drunk enough.”

“How do you propose I get more drunk then?” Shawn asked, a fond smile on his face.

“You ever wanted to bathe in champagne?” Jimin asked.

“Not until now.” Shawn said, “I have a big bathtub upstairs.”

“Champagne?” Jimin dragged his finger down, unbuttoning Shawn’s shirt.

“We would need a lot of champagne for that, Jimin.” Shawn laughed, “Let’s sit in the hot tub and drink it instead.”

“Please.” Jimin kissed him again. 

An hour later, and Shawn and Jimin took swigs out of a champagne bottle while sitting in Shawn’s hot tub. The night sky had specks of stars like white paint. The heat and bubbles from the hot tub relaxed Jimin’s tense muscles. Four bottles of champagne sat on the side, one open with two glasses used.

Their lips connected in a battle of dominance. Shawn had cupped the back of Jimin’s head, his fingers massaging the blue, midnight hair. Jimin rubbed Shawn’s shoulders. Their naked bodies mingled together.

Shawn kissed up Jimin’s jaw, the lights from the hot tub making the smaller look ethereal. 

Shawn swirled his tongue on Jimin’s earlobe, around the dangling earring.

“F-Fuck?” Jimin ground down on Shawn’s cock.

“Baby,” Shawn whispered in his ear, “if we fuck tonight, you’re not walking tomorrow.”

“I’ll believe it when I feel it,” Jimin whispered back.

“You want to feel this, princess?” Shawn spun them around so Jimin was sitting on the hot tub seat. He flipped him over and Jimin gripped the edge of the hot tub.

“Lube?” Jimin asked.

“Shit…” Shawn swore. He locked eyes with the champagne bottle. 

Shawn climbed out of the tub and Jimin giggled as he ran inside naked. Shawn came out minutes later with lube in hand and slipped on the water outside of the tub. The two laughed. Shawn laughed so hard he leaned over the side of the hot tub. 

He pressed his lips to Jimin’s.

“Alright, princess, let me put my dick in you.” Shawn chuckled as he climbed in. 

Prep went fast for Jimin. The two were drunk but very aware of the situation. 

Shawn had two fingers deep into Jimin. Jimin had his knees on the hot tub seat and was pressing back. The sound of the jets almost were as loud as Jimin’s moans.

The squelch of the water and the lube in Jimin’s hole was obscene. 

Shawn pulled his fingers out and lubed up the end of his cock.

“Fuck me…” Jimin begged.

Shawn hit the tip of cock on Jimin’s ass, the skin hot.

“You want this dick?” Shawn asked as he set a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. His fingers pressed into Jimin’s collarbone. 

“I want you,” Jimin said. 

“Yeah?”

“Shawn, fuck me,” Jimin demanded.

Shawn used his free hand to guide his cock inside Jimin. He wasted no time, picking up his pace. He buried his cock, his hips slamming against Jimin’s ass. Jimin’s moans were almost screams with how hard he fucked him. 

“You make me want to call you daddy.” Jimin managed to get out.

Shawn grabbed Jimin’s hair and pulled back. Jimin let himself be manhandled.

“Say it.” He said. Shawn’s voice was soft but it had a dark edge to it.

Jimin soaked it up, “Daddy.”

“Louder.”

“Daddy!” Jimin moaned loud enough he was sure the neighbors could hear.

“Is that good enough for you, princess?” Shawn kissed his shoulder as he railed into him.

“Y-Yeah, daddy. Filling my hole up good.” Jimin shut his eyes and enjoyed the satisfaction of being filled to the brim. 

A few sloppy thrusts later and Jimin felt warmth throughout his hole. Cum leaked out onto his thighs and into the water. Jimin released a few moments later.

That night the two grazed almost every corner of Shawn’s house. Jimin knew why. As they fucked on his couch it fell into Jimin’s mind that this was it. That night was their last night together until they could be together once more. That could be a whole year.

As Shawn rolled his hips, he slowed, “Are you okay?” 

Jimin put his hands on either side of Shawn’s face, “Promise me we’ll still talk after tonight when I’m gone?”

“Baby, we’ll be a power couple.” Shawn kissed his lips, “If you want that?”

“Yeah, is this too fast?” Jimin asked.

“No such thing.” Shawn attached his lips to him again. 

Jimin moaned as Shawn’s tip grazed his sweet spot.

Shawn whispered, “No matter what timezone you’re in I’ll always be awake for you.”

Jimin came.

Three in the morning came around and Jimin detached himself from Shawn’s sleeping body. Jimin had a large white shirt on, clearly Shawn’s. Bruises lined his neck, collarbone, and thighs. Hickies and fingerprints danced on his skin. He got to Shawn’s kitchen and reached up in the cupboard for a glass to get water. His throat was dry from the alcohol and Shawn’s cock in his mouth.

Jimin went on his tiptoes to grab the glass but could not reach. A hand stretched out and set it in front of him. 

“You’re up early.” Shawn kissed the mole on the back of Jimin’s neck.

_ The interviewer was trying to talk to the boys but none of them were paying attention. Jimin felt Jungkook’s breath on the back of his neck and turned his head to see him staring. _

_ Jimin raised a brow. _

_ “Mole.” Jungkook mouthed. _

_ Jimin slapped his arm teasingly and Jungkook laughed, his large teeth on display. _

Jimin smiled softly to himself.

“Yeah, I am,” Jimin said. 

“That’s alright though.” Shawn said, “I have some writing to do anyway.”

“I might go back to sleep.” Jimin yawned.

“Please don’t,” Shawn begged.

Jimin turned to face him, the counter pressed into his back.

“Why not?”

“I just want to spend a couple hours with you before you go.” Shawn kissed his cheek.

Jimin smiled, “I’ll shower and then join you…”

“I’ll be outside.” Shawn kissed his lips.

Jimin grabbed the glass and filled it up with the water from the sink faucet. He felt Shawn press up against him. 

“Someone’s awake.” Jimin teased as he gulped down the cold water.

“I mean, yeah.” Shawn rose a brow.

“Definitely awake down there.” Jimin rolled back. 

Shawn laughed and bent Jimin over the counter. Jimin set his water aside.

“Still stretched?” Shawn flipped the shirt up from his bare ass. He saw the gaping hole pucker and old lube line the rim.

“Try me.” Jimin pressed the side of his face into the counter.

 

Six in the morning came around and Jimin packed up his things. He heard Shawn singing in the shower and he slung his bag over his shoulder. He made his way towards the door and leaned his ear against it.

The singing was muffled, but he knew it was not a song that he had heard before.

Jimin knocked and then opened the door.

Shawn looked over his shoulder and saw Jimin take off the white shirt and set down his bag before he got in the shower with him. 

Shawn wrapped his arms around Jimin, holding him close.

He continued, “ _ I can’t seem to get you off my mind. Let’s get lost tonight…”  _ He kissed Jimin’s forehead.

“New song?” Jimin asked.

“I hope,” Shawn said.

Jimin laid his head on Shawn’s chest. Shawn set his chin on top of Jimin’s head.

“Jimin,” Shawn said, “do you love Jungkook?”

Jimin did not move or speak.

“It’s okay if you do,” Shawn said.

Jimin scrunched his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall over. “No.”

Shawn did not believe him, but for now, he would have to accept that part of his heart belonged to the maknae of his band. Shawn tossed the thought aside, knowing as long as he had a little bit of his heart that’s all that mattered.

“Let’s get you to the airport,” Shawn whispered.

The car ride to the airport was long. Jimin wanted to stay in Los Angeles with Shawn until the feeling inside went away. 

Jimin saw the familiar van their director set aside for them for the flight that afternoon.

“Ready?” Shawn asked.

“No.” Jimin was honest.

“I’ll walk you in,” Shawn said. He unbuckled and then saw the cameras outside the airport, “Maybe not.”

Jimin frowned, “Kiss me then?”

Shawn kissed Jimin passionately. Every last ounce of himself was poured into their shared kiss. 

“Jimin, be safe okay? Talk to me when you can.”

“I will,” Jimin promised.

 

Weeks later, Jimin and Shawn’s connection had not dropped. They were texting on breaks and face timing at night. The boys noticed the way Jimin carried himself, how he smiled at his phone now, and how happy he was.

At midnight one night, Jimin was on his phone texting. The band was on a much needed break for a week.

Hoseok played a game on his phone while Jimin and Shawn went back and forth.

**Shawn: want to hear the song I’ve been working on?**

**Jimin: of course i do**

**Shawn: there are two versions of it because Zedd remixed it, I’ll send you that one because I know you like dance songs :)**

**Jimin: ok!!**

Jimin said to Hoseok, “Do you mind if I listen to a song out loud? It’s Shawn’s new one. It’s not released yet.”

“No, I don’t mind!” Hoseok tossed his phone aside. He sat up and Jimin smiled as the file downloaded on his phone. 

Shawn sent in another text to Jimin.

**Shawn: grab a bottle of wine and enjoy your song!**

**Jimin: my song?**

**Shawn: <3**

“It’s about me.” Jimin was giddy as he laid back on his bed.

Hoseok snatched his phone, “Then let’s play it!”

Jimin stood up on his bed as Hoseok started to play the audio file labeled  _ Lost in Japan [Remix] _ . 

The two ended up dancing around to it by the second verse and Jimin laughed loudly as Hoseok got into it. Jimin knew one thing at that moment and he texted Shawn. It’s not like he would forget it, but he needed to get it out.

**Jimin: I love you**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment!  
> yell at me on Tumblr @busted-aesthetic


End file.
